Coming Home
by smokinhottie
Summary: After several years of being gone from the Marines, Mac is called back to active duty. How will he and Stella make it through this? Let me know what you think. Toying with the idea of adding to an existing story!
1. Chapter 1

Coming Home

CSI: New York

Smokinhottie

Summary: Mac Taylor is recalled into the military and sent into Iraq. How will he and Stella keep their new relationship alive?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. Nor do I own the song. It's called Coming Home by the amazing John Legend!

Authors Note: I'm writing this now but may add it into a story later on. I want to know what you think! I've got a few ideas I'm playing with!

Chapter One

_A father waits upon a son  
A mother prays for his return  
I just called to see  
If you still have a place for me  
We know that life took us apart  
But you're still within my heart  
I go to sleep and feel your spirit next to me  
_

Stella sighed as she looked out the window of her office. It had been 3 weeks since Mac had left for Iraq. She couldn't believe that they had called him back after all these years of being gone from the Marines. Last night had been the first time she had been able to talk to him.

Flashback

"Bonasera" She said as she rummaged through the refrigerator looking for something for dinner.

"Hello Stella." Was all that was said to make her stop in her tracks.

"Mac?" she said softly after recognizing the voice.

"Hey honey." He said gently "How are you?" Stella couldn't speak. She slowly sat down at the kitchen table.

"You still there?" he said thinking she had hung up.

"Yeah, I'm still here. It's just…I'm so glad to hear your voice." She said as she fought back the tears. "I miss you."

"I miss you too. More than you will ever know." Mac said. He could tell this was hard for her. All he wanted was to reach through the phone and hold her. "I don't have long Stel. Is everything ok at home?"

Stella was fighting hard not to cry.

"It'd be better if you were here." She said softly. "Other than that, everything is fine. You've got enough to worry about being safe over there. I need you to come back to me in one piece!"

"I'm fine. The troops I'm with are some of the best. We are working hard to come home as safe as possible."

"I know. I still worry." She said softly. "You never know what might happen. I couldn't bear the thought of …." She said unable to finish voicing the unthinkable.

"Don't think like that. I'm coming home. I'm going to make it back to you and we will be together soon." He said firmly. "You haven't replaced me have you?"

"No. You still have a place here." She said with a small laugh. "You're pretty irreplaceable."

"Good to know!" Mac said with a laugh. Just at that moment, Stella heard talking in the background.

"Everything ok, Mac?" she said dreading the end of the call.

"Sweetheart that was one of my fellow commanders. It's his turn to call his wife. I've got to go." He said with a sigh. He felt like their conversation wasn't near as long enough. He had so much to tell her. Just hearing her voice after all this time was some comfort. Not much but some.

"I wish we had more time." Stella said as she twirled her fingers in the phone cord.

"I know. But look at it this way, I'm almost done with the first month of my tour. I've only got 17 more months to go!" he said not even feeling comforted by this fact himself.

"I miss you so much. Please be careful." Stella said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I will." He said.

"Promise?" she said.

"I promise. I love you Stella." He said softly.

"I love you too." She said. "I will write you soon."

"Ok. Bye sweetheart." Mac said as he forced the words out.

"Bye Mac." Stella said as she heard him hang up. She still held the phone in her hands after the call was over with, hoping that Mac would call back. She felt the tears fall down on her face and heard them land on the kitchen floor.

Flashback

Stella sighed as she wiped her eyes again. If she kept thinking about that call, she was bound to get more upset. She couldn't let her friends and coworkers see her cry. She had to be strong and run the lab while Mac was gone. She sighed as she sent the email she had been typing and shut down her office. She didn't really want to go home and sleep in the empty bed that she and Mac shared. Nor did she want to be in their apartment surrounded by his spirit but she had no choice. There wasn't any place that didn't make her think of him. As she walked into the parking garage and got into her car, she heaved one last sigh as she tried to think of a way to pass the time until work the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

CSI: New York

Smokinhottie

Coming Home

Chapter 2

Authors Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I'm working hard on this one! Thank you for all the reviews that I received for the first chapter! I will try to keep going as fast as I can without putting crap out there! By the way the bold text is Mac IMing and the italic text is Stella IMing.

_I'll make it home again_

_I pray you'll fall in love again_

_Just say you'll entertain the possibility_

_I learned enough from my mistakes_

_Learned from all I didn't say_

_Won't you wait for me_

2 months later…

Stella opened the door of their apartment and sighed as she dropped her keys into the bowl on the table. She kicked her shoes off as she walked into the living room. She paused and looked at the bedroom door and debated whether or not she would just skip dinner and crawl in and cry until morning. Today had been another hard day at the lab, made more painful by the limited contact she had had with Mac. It had been 2 months since the last phone call and she began to doubt whether or not she was strong enough to continue. She cringed as she the thoughts ran through her head. She should never think those thoughts. It was Mac. She needed to be strong for him. He was coming home. She just had to be patient. She walked over to the computer and turned it on. No messages. She sighed and went to lie on the couch.

Suddenly an electronic chirp came into the apartment and Stella bolted up from the couch. However she forgot about the close proximity of the coffee table to the couch and rammed her shin directly into the corner. She fell to the floor with a curse.

"That's going to leave a mark." She said as she rubbed her shin and hopped over to the chair. The message was from Mac via instant message. Suddenly the throb in her leg wasn't all that important.

**Hi! I miss you! Hope you are well! **

She smiled as she quickly typed back.

_Hi! I miss you too! I'm ok. Can't wait to see you again._

There was a brief pause as she waited for his response.

**I know. I can't wait to see you too. I know this has been tough and I understand if you don't want to wait for me. **

Stella frowned. 'What was he talking about?'

_What? What are you talking about? Is everything alright? _

**Everything is ok. I just don't want you to be alone. I want you to know that I would understand if you don't want to be with me while I'm gone and you want someone else. **

Stella could feel her head spinning. Where was this coming from? Sure he had sat her down before he left and had the same conversation, but Stella thought that she had made it clear at the restaurant what she felt.

FLASHBACK

"Stella, I don't want to hurt you. I don't want you to be alone." Mac said softly as he held her hand. Stella smiled.

"You won't hurt me. I will be ok on my own." She said gently.

"I don't doubt you will be ok on your own, and I trust you to be on your own. I'm just asking if you WANT to be on your own." Mac stated. "I just don't want you to regret, staying with me while I'm off in another country for a full year."

Stella smiled as she pulled him close to her and kissed him.

"I am not going anywhere. I will be here when you get back. I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself. I don't need a man when I already have one. You may not be with me, but I am still yours and no one else's." She looked him square in the eyes as she spoke firmly.

"Now…no more talk of this! Let's enjoy our evening." Mac smiled and pulled her to him and kissed her tenderly.

"I love you." He said as he stared into her beautiful eyes.

"I love you too." She said in return.

Stella sighed as she began typing.

_I love you. I'm not going to go anywhere. I am waiting for you to come home. I understood what that meant when you left and I still do now. I'm counting down the days until you come back. What happened?_

She waited for his response.

**I love you too! I feel guilty making you wait and don't want you to think that being with me while I'm away is a mistake…**

She was about to reply when another message came through.

**One of the men in my company got a message from his fiancé. She's leaving him. Said that she couldn't take him being gone for that long. He's devastated. **

Stella shook her head.

_I am sorry for him. I can't imagine what he is feeling. I am not her. I will never do that to you. I promise that I will be waiting for you when you get home. Sorry Marine but you can't get rid of me that easily! You are stuck with me! Now take care of him and yourself. _

**Ok! Ok! I'm glad I've got you! I'll be careful. You stay safe. I will get in touch when I can. I love you. **

_I love you too. _

She sighed as she logged off. Mac was never one for insecurity, but she understood that he just wanted her to be happy. Too bad for him Stella Bonasera wasn't going anywhere. He was stuck with her.

_It may be long to get me there_

_It feels like I've been everywhere_

_But someday I'll be coming home_

_Round and round the world will spin_

_Oh, the circle never ends_

_So you know that I'll be coming home_

Author's note2: I wanted this to be Stella being strong for Mac. I have read and wrote several where he is almost always strong for her. In this one I wanted to show that she can step up for him. Every woman at some point needs to give their man a pep talk! You just witnessed Mac Taylor's!


End file.
